this is the start of the road
by Erzazel
Summary: in which Phantom manages to get a little bit farther with Aria then before, and when she falls, she tears away a little bit more of his heart. AU, PhantomxAria, future Phanfreud, possible angst everywhere, 4-shot


Authors note:

Hi, all of you.:) I'm Erzazel. It's nice to meet you.

I've been kind of lurking around in the Maplestory fanfiction community for a while now, but I finally managed to get off my ass and post something.

This is a part of the four part story detailing what would have become of Phantom if he and Aria had gotten a bit closer before her death. Much closer.

* * *

When everybody thinks of him and Aria, they think of moonlit balconies and roses and a single glittering blue jewel. It's not really the masses fault. Their story has been etched down that way, immortalized in yellowing books and passed down for generations.

Phantom much prefers golden sunlight, a silvery green glade, and a single seed held by gentle hands.  
-

"Phantom, put me down."

He looks down and smiles at the woman lifted up, bridal style. Aria is beautiful as always, even angry, arms crossed and eyebrows scrunched together, a little flustered and windswept from the...exciting journey here.

Her eyes, however ruin her attempt to look angry, sparkling with amusement.

"You need a break from the monotony of the court, Aria," he bends down and kisses the top of her forehead, then leans back to admire the slight flush that colors her cheeks, "a beautiful woman needs her rest."

Aria huffs and looks away, her flush darkening. He smiles wider, feeling accomplished.

Then he, gently, lowers her feet down into the grass. Aria gracefully slips out of his grasp, surveying the area around them. They are in a small glade, the trees parting neatly into a rough circle of silvery green grass.

Flowers dot the grass with flashes of vibrant color, swaying lightly on the breeze, which carries the faintest sound of harp music. It mixes in pleasantly with the cheerful chatter of the songbirds.

She turns to raise a regal eyebrow at him.

"May I inquire to as to why you brought me here, then?"

"For no particular reason."

Phantom shrugs nonchalantly, but she notices the tell tale signs of embarrassment that he practically radiates. It's obvious he didn't think this little 'outing' out, and she stifles a smile at his reddened ears.

Her hand drifts across the side folds of her dress, bumping against the gift from an ambassador had just given to her. Suddenly, a thought occurs to her, and she smiles, slyly.

"Phantom, how much do you like gardening?"

Phantom protests at first, of course.

He has never really gotten his hands dirty with soil before, having grown up in the barren deserts of Ariant, and has absolutely no idea how to plant an acorn, of all things, into the soil. Even after he had left his homeland he had never seen a point to get acquainted with the brown substance.

Aria, though, refuses to let him bow out. She smiles and compliments and looks so eager he can't help but give in to her.

"Why, haven't you ever seen a shovel before?" She is holding on to said gardening tool, resting the metal end of it on the ground. Phantom just looks horrified.

"Aria, I think-"

"-that this is a brilliant idea and that we should proceed with it immediately?" She smoothly interrupts.

He sighs, then reaches out to take the shovel. Honestly, that woman...

They spend the whole day there, just planting that one seed.

The ground in Ereve is surprisingly hard, for one, and the sunlight too bright and the shovel too heavy and the acorn too big and the grass too thick-

Aria thinks he's just whining, as he sulks and complains and wastes time (preparations, he calls it, though it's definitely just dallying) around the clearing.

After the fourteenth complaint she heaves an exasperated sigh, grabs the shovel and starts for the middle of the clearing.

"If you aren't going to do anything, I'll do it myself!" She calls over her shoulder.

Phantom just sidles up to her and grins, then with a flash of glowing cards, turns his cane into a shovel.

"I'll help you then, your highness."

They plant it together, in a silvery green glade not far from the Ereve Conference Hall, under golden sunlight and a gentle breeze.

Aria takes the acorn out, and with gentle hands, places it neatly into the rough hole they made in the ground.  
The hole is far too big, and deep, and ragged, but it is perfect.

And when Phantom smiles, here, and clasps one of her hands between his and then says, "It will grow strong and true, just like my l-"

She quirks the edges of her mouth upwards, then taps a finger to her lips.

"Quiet, you'll scare away all the birds."

end of pt one


End file.
